


Be My Queen

by StormWildcat



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Mystery, Spoilers, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: "Please, give me a chance. You won't regret it, I promise."A meeting on the roof? With whom? Makoto's brain reels from the possibilities.**SPOILERS ARE MENTIONED BUT ARE NOT THE HIGHLIGHT**





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING! A SPOILER IS MENTIONED! IF YOU HAVE NOT GOTTEN TO THE END OF OCTOBER, YOU MAY WANT TO WAIT ON THIS ONE!**
> 
> Atlus ships Ryuji x Makoto. Y'all can fight me. :D Seriously though, these two are just adorable and I had to write something for them!
> 
> **EDIT** Due to some high interest, I've decided to make this piece a multi-chapter story! I'm already working on chapter 2 but bear with me, it sometimes takes me a while to update...longer than i would like. lol

It wasn’t customary for Makoto to find notes in her locker at school. Matter of fact, it was downright strange. Yet she stood in the hallway, locker door open, lined paper with scrawled words decorating it in black ink. Crimson eyes widened as she scanned the relatively neatly written message.

“ _Makoto,_

_You are a driving force, a symbol of strength and a believer in true justice. You’re also a ray of sunshine, as beautiful as a spring sunrise. Perhaps too beautiful for the likes of me. But I still need to ask if you’d meet me at our first hideout after school today. That way I can convey my feelings in person. I’ll know you’re there if the door is unlocked._

_Please, give me a chance. You won’t regret it, I promise.”_

Shock didn’t begin to cover her emotions but it served well to describe the seizing in her muscles, racing heartbeat and labored breath. Side effects from the notice spontaneously hit her throughout the remainder of lessons and classroom chatter. Makoto’s mind displayed the letter like a neon marquee behind her eyes. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t help but obsess over it. And fret. And wonder. Who could it be from?

Convinced puzzling it out alone would be fruitless and only push her to the brink of insanity; Makoto took a picture of the message and sent it to the other females of the Phantom Thieves in hopes of thoughts and guidance.

M: Is there any chance you can analyze this, Futaba? I’m at my wit’s end.

F: IS THAT A LOVE NOTE?! HOLY CRAP!

A: Look at you go, girl! Sounds like you stole another heart without even trying! <3

H: Oh my goodness, how sweet!

M: You are all enjoying this far too much. Futaba, can you analyze it or not?

F: Do I look like CSI to you?

M: So your computer can’t scan the handwriting?

F: Pfft, no. I wish. That’d be awesome.

M: Then how am I supposed to know who sent it?

H: Whoever wrote it says they want to meet you after school. You can just find out then, can’t you?

M: I’m trying to identify the author beforehand. I’d rather not go into this completely blind.

H: Doesn’t that ruin the surprise?!

M: Yes but it also helps me decide if it’s really worth giving this person the “chance” they’re requesting of me.

F: ….touché.

H: Futaba-chan, I didn’t know you spoke French!

F: --__--

A: Well let’s just break the note down for context clues then! Everyone writes a certain way, so there’s got to be something we can use to figure it out.

M: Well all I’ve managed to determine is that it’s from another Phantom Thief.

H: REALLY?! Oh how exciting that it’s from one of the boys!”

A: From the hideout line, right?

M: Correct. It’s the only way that line makes any sense.

A: Okay so at least that narrows the playing field to just 5.

F: 4. Take out Morgana.

A: Why? He could be interested.

F: Doesn’t matter.

A: Why not?

F: Opposable thumbs, my friend. No thumbs, no note. And that cat is WAY too proud and stubborn to ask for help.

A: Fair enough.

M: That’s actually a relief. It’d be incredibly awkward otherwise.

F: Srsly.

H: The message is beautifully composed. It’s like a poem.

F: Inari.

M: You think Yusuke is responsible?

F: The guy goes to an art academy and talks like a college literature professor. Gotta be his handiwork.

H: I’m not so sure.

M: Why’s that?

H: True its poetic like we all seem to agree on, but it’s not quite at a caliber that would point to Kitagawa-kun.

A: Hmm.

H: I just feel he’d write a lot more than that. It would be completely fluid and this seems to have a lot more personal touch that isn’t quite him. Plus he’d likely address you as “Darling Makoto” or something along those lines.

M: True. I could see him being more intimate or charming in his opening, but Futaba brought up a good point, as odd as it was.

F: YW.

M: So we can’t count him out just yet.

A: What about our daring leader?

M: You think he’d feel this way about me?

A: It’s possible! You’re strong, smart, independent, gorgeous, hell I don’t blame any guy for falling for you. I would if I was a guy!

…

…

F: Don’t make it weird.

A: ANYWAY! I could see him having a soft spot and writing the note.

M: really? That would surprise me.

A: When has he not surprised us?

M: Damn, that’s true too. Ugh my palms are starting to sweat.

H: Don’t worry, Mako-chan! We’ll figure this out!

A: Yeah!

F: Def!

H: What about Akechi-kun?

F: O.O

A: WHAT?!

H: Well he’s very intelligent, well-worded and probably has similar handwriting to the note.

A: OMG hasn’t he complimented you non-stop since he joined the team?

F: Oh holy crap, Ann’s right! He totes has been! Haru, you might be onto something here!

H: Oh really? Thank you!

M: Hmm, that’s…very possible, I guess. Just hard to imagine him expressing feelings like this. Or even having them in general.

F: LOL Akechi-bot.

A: Still, he’s a pretty good fit for your note culprit. Also attractive. Just saying.

M: *sigh* Well let’s review. There’s little chance this was Morgana’s work.

F: Could be Inari. Artistic bastard.

A: Also could be our illustrious, surprising leader.

H: Or Akechi-kun! So very polite and well-versed.

M: That’s 3 possibilities and 1 no.

H: Oh! What about Sakamoto-kun?!

…

…

H: Hello?

F: Sorry, I feel out of my chair from laughing.

H: Why? What happened? Did you find another one of those charming at videos?! Please send it to me!

F: You really think Ryuji could write anything remotely close to that note?! 4Real?!

H: He’s a passionate young man! I bet if he felt strongly enough about Mako-chan, he could do it!

A: You’re forgetting that he’s an idiot, Haru. He probably wouldn’t know what “convey” meant if we asked him.

F: Not entirely true.

A: Enlighten me.

F: It’s called Google Thesaurus.

A: …point taken.

F: However there’s still no way it’s him.

M: Reasoning?

F: That handwriting! No way that blond gorilla managed that.

H: Have any of you actually seen his writing though?

A: Not in my class, so no.

F: Technically…no.

M: When we worked on the calling cards he would write his ideas out, but I never looked at the paper myself. He just read his ideas out loud.

H: Then he’s still a contender as much as the other boys! Well…the human ones.

M: So all we’ve managed to do is rule out the cat.

F: And probably feed your brain even more anxiety-inducing variables.

A: Futaba!

F: What? Only saying what everyone was thinking.

H: Honestly your best bet to know for sure who your gentleman caller is may be to just meet them like they wanted. It’s not like any of them would hurt you or anything. And they all have their good points!

M: I suppose you’re right. None of them are exactly poor candidates. Thank you all for the food for thought.

H: Any time! Good luck!

A: yeah we’ll be waiting for a story later!

F: Food for thought…gurrrrrl we gave you a damn feast!

A: >m< NOT! HELPING!

F: My bad! Good luck! If the guy tries to touch your butt, take a video of you Aikido kicking his ass! I can totes analyze that hell out of that!

As Makoto tucked her phone away, she shook her head, “These are my friends.” She sighed. Sure she was no better off determining her mystery man but she was feeling better about the situation as a whole, especially with the others alerted to the happenings. Bouncing ideas and reasoning around was helpful too.

Didn’t make time move at a more favorable pace unfortunately. The afternoon dragged, teachers droned on and none of the facts about ancient Japanese history or tips on constructing grammatically correct English sentences could make her waiver from her steadfast obsession with her after school plans. Nothing could compare to the mystery of Makoto’s admirer. It was unexpected, unusual. Thrilling while nerve-wracking. Scarlet scanned over the confession and invitation as well as her notations of the comparisons and contrasts between the candidates. No new information or epiphanies would come. She wished she shared class with at least one of the potential suitors. Body language broadcasts far more than the owner wills. Fate was not kind though as her list consisted of all younger classmates or students from other schools.

“What a nightmare,” Makoto quietly breathed. There truly was nothing to do except wait for the last bell.

When it finally tolled, the student council president all but launched out of her seat. Any uncertainty she’d felt had been replaced with the growing, absolute need to identify her gentleman caller. She just had to know. It’s all she had thought about all day and continued to do so as she snatched the keys for the roof access from the student council office and headed for the stairs.

Yusuke, Akechi, Ryuji or Kurusu. One of them was the author of the note burning a hole into her school bag. And she’d discover which after she got to the first Phantom Thieves hideout.

En route, she passed by a small pack of second years gossiping loudly. “Omg did you hear that Akechi-kun is on TV in 20 minutes?! Sounds like he has more deductions about the motives of the Phantom Thieves that even the police don’t have!”

“Really?! I gotta text my mom and have her DVR it. I’ll never make it home in time with the trains running the way they do.”

“Akechi…” Makoto mumbled thoughtfully. Given the time remaining between the meeting, his average trip time to get to Shujin from his own school and the studio he would likely be announcing his information, there was no way it could be him she was meeting. Arrived at the roof access, another tough tame to mind. How would Yusuke, a student from another academy, get to the Shujin rooftop? It’s not as if he could stroll in without issues.

The door unlocked with a jarring metallic click as Makoto crossed Yusuke off the potentials list. Besides, he’d likely want to meet somewhere more pleasing to his own aesthetic tastes. This left Kurusu and Sakamoto. Leader of the Phantom Thieves versus the former Shujin Academy track star. While the late afternoon spring breeze warmed her face and jostled her skirt, Makoto wondered which would appear. She wandered the fence built around the surrounding ledges, fingers dragging along the chain link, scarlet staring at the stretch of building, the expanse of civilization and the cautiously setting sun.

Ryuji or Kurusu? Which could it be? Judging by personality alone, their surprisingly articulate leader with a criminal record was far more likely to have the patience to compose such a heartfelt piece. It made more sense. Yet she couldn’t cross Ryuji off the list either. Haru describing him as passionate was almost an understatement. And perhaps there was a chance that they had been underestimating him when it came to tact on a written level.

A subtle vibration from her phone summoned Makoto’s attention. Green light blinking at her signified a text from Futaba.

F: Hey! FYI our fearless leader just messaged me. He’s going to the clinic over in Yongen for meds. Hope that narrows it down for you! GL! Remember, record the beat down!

“So he’s going to that clinic…!” Makoto gasped. “Then that means!” The raucous sound of a metal push bar echoed off the rooftop and startled the jumpy Niijima. She spun around and face the new arrival, unruly blond hair golden in the afternoon light. Their eyes met and he lit up like Shibuya’s Central Street.

“Makoto! y-you’re here! Man I was so nervous I’d get here and the door’d be locked or the roof would be empty,” he sighed, hand rubbing his face; a reflex of overwhelming relief. “You did get my note, yeah?”

“Well, yes, I wouldn’t know to come here otherwise,” she replied, somewhat dumbfounded.

“Ah yeah, duh. Smooth, Ryuji,” he hissed at himself.

Makoto was finding it difficult to comprehend that the poetic, touching note she found that morning in her locker came from loud, abrasive Sakamoto. It felt…surreal. “Umm, Ryuji?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Did…did you really write this to me?” she questioned, digging the note out from the small side pocked she designated for it from her schoolbag.

“Course I did!” he defended. Near bowlegged steps brought him closer. “How would I know to come up here too? Or that you had a note at all?”

“Ah…touché. Good points, but, I don’t know. It just seems…odd. Unlikely even that you would…” she trailed off, unsure of what her next words should be.

“Oh…” Ryuji’s shoulders visibly slumped further down than normal. “I get it. I ain’t one of the others so there’s no way it coulda been me, right? Not as smart as Yusuke or Akechi or Kurusu so how could Ryuji be the one to write somethin’ nice or eloquent, right?” Features scrunched and sad, he turned towards the door. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Makoto’s heart sunk. What a misstep. “Hold on! Wait! Ryuji!” her body lurched forward without her permission, hand outstretched towards her fellow Phantom Thief. Muddy eyes affixed to her scarlet when slender fingers gripped his wrist. “I’m sorry. That was…rude and discourteous of me. Please don’t interpret my reactions as disappointment. Just a little…blindsided. Not just by it being you, but by the whole situation.”

Ryuji considered her explanation and apology. It didn’t take long for a smile to return to his face. “Alright, no worries, Makoto. Can’t stay made at’cha even if I wanted to,” he admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “But believe it or not, I wrote the whole letter. No help! Well, unless you count the internet. Needed to spruce up the version I went with, ya know? I’m not super great at vocab.”

“The version you went with?” Makoto repeated. Curiosity piqued.

“Yeah, took me awhile to get the words just right. Not the best at expressin’ myself properly sometimes but I didn’t wanna screw this up. I’m takin’ enough of a chance just tryin’!” Ryuji tried to laugh off his confession but it ended in a drawn out exhale. He bit his lip and found the courage to continue while Makoto remained quiet. He did his best to not fly into a panic from her silence. “Listen, everything I wrote, it’s really how I feel about you. Ever since you joined up with us I just, can’t stop thinkin’ about you. You’re super smart, brilliant even, strong in a million different ways and just…damn _gorgeous_. Any guy would be lucky as hell to call you his girl and w-well…uhh…I-I..ah shit I was doin’ so good too,” Ryuji spat and groaned, facing taking on a pink tint comparable to the clouds surrounding the impending sunset. He had trouble maintaining eye contact. “I was hopin’ you’d give me a chance…l-let me take you on a date! P-Please?” A severed bend at the waist threw him into a deep bow. “I know I’m nothin’ like the others but I’d sure as hell be honored to take you to dinner!”

Earthy eyes clamped shut, Ryuji waiting with nauseating anticipation for the student council president’s answer. What he admitted was a painful hit to his pride but an unavoidable truth. When it came to the other Phantom Thieves, he wasn’t up to par with the lot. Below average grades, a bum leg that kept him from sports, and not exactly a “pretty boy”, Ryuji knew when he was beat, but it didn’t keep him from feeling so strongly for Niijima. And he felt deep down that he just had to try. No matter what.

For weeks he practiced his handwriting, organized all the clumped up thoughts and feelings into something better than he’d put in any calling card and planned the whole drop off and (hopeful) meeting. He even had his in-person responses perfected at home. Of course he muddled it the moment his nerves kicked in and those stunning crimson eyes were watching. All he could do was pray he’d done enough to earn at least one shot.

Silence reigned supreme.

Ryuji forced himself to glance up at his dream girl. She was frozen like a statue. Only an occasional, necessary blink showed signs of life. His head dropped and he righted himself. Short brows furrowed and his heart ached. Then his mouth ran away from him. “I’d understand if you weren’t interested, I mean I got real stiff competition for anyone with those guys around. I know that. But I would’ve loved a chance to prove that there’s more to me than a lot of yellin’ and ass kickin’ in the Metaverse. I can be just as good as those guys just in different ways. And I’d treat you…well…” he succeeded in looking her in the eyes again. “I’d treat you like the damn queen that you are. I’d do anything to make you laugh, see you smile, ‘cause when you do…shit, I just melt inside. And no matter what I’d protect you from harm, here or that other world!” Ryuji silently sighed. “But I’m cool with just bein’ friend if y-!”

The anxious tirade came to a screeching halt the moment Ryuji felt a fingertip press to his lips. Brown met scarlet as they locked gazes. “Mmm?!” he muffled through his chest and throat.

“Shh, you’ve said enough, Ryuji” It took every fiber of his being to not whine in fear like a lost puppy. Then the damndest thing happened; Makoto smiled. Genuine, bright, even her eyes seemed to sparkle. “You know, my sister and I used to go to a ramen place a train ride from here. I haven’t been in ages and I’m really in the mood for a meat bowl.”

Ryuji’s entire being perked up so much, he seemed to grow several inches before Makoto’s eyes. “Ogikubo?! You want to go?! WITH ME?!”

The brunette chuckled. “Yes I do. After hearing what you had to say…well…maybe this is worth investigating,” she revealed, cheeks blushing cutely. She took a step towards Ryuji, releasing butterflies into both their stomachs. With a gentle pull of the front of his t-shirt, she coaxed him forward, a chaste kiss aimed for his cheek.

Instead she felt lips on hers.

They stood locked into the moment, forgetting their surroundings entirely. All that penetrated the fog was the soft touch of their kiss. And for that moment, neither did anything to halt it. Until Ryuji panicked, “Shit! I-I’m sorry! I-I thought you were goin’ to...you weren’t tryin’ to…were you?”

“Well, I was going for your cheek,” Makoto explained, features expanded in a quiet daze.

Ryuji’s eyes clenched shut again. “SHIT! I’m sorry I got excited an-mmph!”

He never saw her expression change, her little smirk or the killer side eye.

Another rant shut down, this time by a hard yank to the collar of his shirt and a purposeful, direct kiss. Ryuji’s knees nearly gave out but determination not to not separate from Makoto kept him vertical. Brave hands found purchase on the brunette’s waist and tempted her closer, a suggestion she gladly accepted.

The kiss was innocent yet enough to give both teens chills. When they finally pulled away from one another, Makoto blinked up at Ryuji. “Like I said, I _was_ going for your cheek, but I think you actually had the better idea.”

“Heh…heheh,” Ryuji laughed quietly, proud of his instincts. For once. “So…you really cool with goin’ on a date with me?” His expression was humble, slightly nervous and unsure; one hundred percent adorable.

Makoto faltered a bit. “Y-Yes, I am.”

“Y’know people might talk shit if they find out you’re seein’ me, right?” Ryuji checked. His brows knit together.

Makoto mentally chewed on the reminder before leaning in close, her breath warm on his neck and ear. “Eff ‘em.”

This time Ryuji’s knees did give out.

“Oh God, Ryuji! Are you-AH!”

The overjoyed blond scooped up his date into his arms bridal style and spun them in place. Smile so wide it almost hurt. “THIS IS THE BEST GIRL EVER!”

“Aahahaha! Ryuji! RYUJI!” Makoto screamed and laughed in a way that she could never remember doing before as they twirled in the tornado that was Ryuji’s unbridled thrill and happiness. When they finally stopped, he beamed at her. This earned him another quick kiss. “C’mon,” she slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it. “Let’s go.”


	2. Race To Ogikubo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date has begun...but how will it go?

The train ride to Ogikubo was almost silent. Awkwardly so, at first. A had transpired on the rooftop of Shujin Academy between Ryuji and Makoto; most of it highly unexpected. Despite the bravery and show of affection then, the pair was quiet, unsure and slightly nervous. Random glances at each other were the only means of communication for half the ride which due to warm faces, idle hands and choked, anxious laughter. Neither had experience in the dating department and both fretted over the infrastructure and guidelines of such an outing.

Nervous eyes turned to the quickly passing view outside. Ryuji frowned when he spotted a manufacturing plant that he knew as the halfway point to the famous ramen shop. Blond spikes barely jostled as he tried to shake courage into himself. “ _Say somethin’, idiot. Don’t blow this_.” Deep breath exhaled, he turned to his date, almost thrown for another loop identifying her as such. “S-So Makoto, you said you and your sister would go to this shop?”

Bright scarlet focused on him. There was relief in them. “Yes, we used to come here with Father sometimes on his days off. Sis and I continued to go now and then after his death.”

Mention of her father’s passing made Ryuji Frown. He hoped the memory didn’t upset Makoto, but noticing his change in expression, she assured him she was fine and excited to be going back with him. Ryuji’s stomach fluttered. “A-Awesome. I’m excited to go with you too,” he blushed. “Been mainly goin’ with Kurusu. Used to go a lot with the guys from track but we know how that all ended.” The former track star laughed but there was a hint of sadness to it that Makoto picked up right away.

“Do you miss being on the track team?”

Ryuji shrugged, “Eh, sometimes. But that ain’t where I’m needed. Between my busted leg, shot stamina and the Phan-umm, other after-school stuff, don’t really belong anymore, ya know?”

“I don’t think that’s entirely true though. You can probably rehabilitate your leg. Plus I bet you have great stamina. What?” Brunette brows laced together when she noticed Ryuji’s eyes widen and his cheeks turn rosy. A quick self-analysis highlighted the potential misinterpretation. Her face went hot. “I-I don’t mean…you do great in the Pal-uh, you know what I mean! Oh my goodness.” The student council president, usually so succinct and well-spoken, struggled to collect and stitch together a calm, logical response. Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh at the display.

“Th-This isn’t funny!” Makoto hissed, embarrassed by her poor verbal performance.

“I’m sorry, Makoto,” the other tried to control himself. “Just not used to you stumblin’ like that.”

Niijima sighed. “I know…kind of pathetic, isn’t it?” she chuckled softly.

“Nah, I think it’s cute as hell,” Ryuji corrected without a second thought. His counter was so instant and matter-of-fact; it was clearly how he truly saw the act.

“C-Cute? Really?”

“Hmm? Ah shit, did I say that out loud?!” Ryuji recoiled an inch the second he realized the thought escaped as spoken word. Makoto laughed and Ryuji stammer through a weak recovery. At least he attempted to.

“My how the tables have turned,” Makoto smirked, her features raised in a kind of satisfaction that only came with ironic revenge.

“Damn, seriously,” the blond rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, at least now we’re even,” the young president smiled and peeked out the window. Almost there.

“Yeah,” Ryuji agreed but in that way that kept the lady’s ear open for more. Between clenched teeth, he leaned in close to Makoto, his line of sight concentrated on the goings-on outside their train car. “Least I ain’t the one bringin’ up someone’s stamina.” He did his best to stifle a laugh as Makoto gasped and lightly backhanded his chest. She was smiling. The playful hit kind of hurt but it was worth it to see her relax.

Station fast approaching, Ryuji’s stomach growled, breaking the precious moment. “Man, I didn’t realize how hungry I was,” he sighed, words pinched in a whine.

Makoto snickered, which loosened a subtle vibration from the depths of her abdomen. “It seems I would have to agree. It is quite a long train ride.”

“Welp,” her date stood from his seat and offered her his hand. “Let’s get ready to get off. We’ll wanna beat the rush outta here.” His eyes were bright as his grin.

Any plan she had to mention his poor phrasing flew out the window and onto the tracks. The brunette smiled back, heart skipped a beat and she placed her hand in his. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Disembarking the train was slightly perilous as the train was near overcrowded as was standard at that time for the line they needed, but the two kept their grips locked and serpentine through the crowd with Ryuji acting as lead to get ahead of the commuter stampede. Once fresh air hit their faces outside the station, Ryuji took a sharp, unexpected turn down a nearby alley. Makoto hesitated.

“Why are we doing this way?”

“Shortcut!” Ryuji chirped. “Trust me! Track team and I figured this out when we were tired a’gettin’ stuck in the lines all the time. Doesn’t always work but I gotta good feelin’!” He heaved a quiet sigh of relief as Makoto’s shoulders and unsure expression relaxed. There was a part of the short cut he recalled that could pose a problem however. “Damn maybe we can’t take it though,” he lamented, chin pinched between thoughtful fingers.

“Why not?” Makoto questioned curious about the sudden change in confidence in his detour.

“Well, my buddies and I used to race which cut down on the time.”

“I can race,” Makoto’s declaration forced Ryuji’s eyebrows skyward. “I’m not track star but I can move it when I need to,” she swore with a shallow smirk.

“Oh _hell_ yeah I know y’can. I mean, I’ve watched ya fight n’stuff!” His face went slightly red. Choosing the proper words or way to say them was not his fortay and he was proving that on this date. “So I got no doubt you’d keep at least a good pace. It’s just…well…”

“Well?” Makoto repeated, arms folded expectantly.

“Well…there’s kinda a…fence…at one point.”

“A fence?”

“Yeah,” Ryuji slumped.

The young woman straightened and narrowed her eyes. “How tall?”

“’Bout,” the blond tilted his head and scrunched his face in calculations. His hand rested at the top of his head and moved upwards roughly a foot or so. “Seen feet? Give or take?”

Crimson eyes resumed their average size. “Oh, that’s it?”

“That’s….it?”

“I can handle that,” Makoto dismissed his worry with a wave of her hand. She stretched her leg with the other, a customary prerequisite for a good race. “If this will get us there faster, I’m game.”

“Holy shit.” It took Ryuji all the self-discipline he had to not growl and wrap his arms around his date’s waist. Instead his features turned into an interesting mix of dumbfounded and smitten. The silent admiration didn’t last long. “Damn that’s so hot,” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“N-Nothin’!” Ryuji started to stretch, ignoring what could be a knowing smile from Makoto aimed in his direction. Muscles loose enough, the pair prepared themselves for a pre-dinner race. “Alright, ready?” Makoto bent her legs in preparation for a burst of speed. “Set?” Ryuji followed suite. “GO!”

Gravel and cement crunched under their feet as the runners took off down the alley, confident grins on their faces. True Ryuji had the “home” advantage of familiarity of the course on top of plenty of practice with proper running form as the previous Shujin track star, but Makoto was no slouch in competition. Stamina and reflexes assisted her as they traversed town in the dimly lit corridor. For a full few minutes the two kept a good pace, dodging bags of garbage and feral cats, until they arrived at the main obstacle of the urban course; a chain link fence roughly seven feet in height as Ryuji had described. Both sets of running feet slowed to a complete stop.

“Well…this definitely slows us down a bit,” Makoto breathed heavily.

Ryuji bent over, grabbing fistfuls of his uniform for support. “Told ya…it ain’t as easy as it looks.”

Careful scarlet eyes skimmed the fence. She noted it was not just one but two fences. This observation made the blonde’s short eyebrows furrow. “What? That ain’t right. Should just be one!” he explained, concerned about the development. A few more additions since he last tromp in the alley were spotted, including a small shed inside the square fenced off area sitting close to them just through the chain link. “Well, least it ain’t a big drop no more. Killed my knees,” Ryuji compromised with the situation. “You need some help gettin’-!”

As he turned to offer gentlemanly help to his lady, Makoto was already in motion. Momentum on her side, she ran towards the obstruction. A jump kick off brick launched her up the chain link, landing her near the top. No mind paid to keeping a proper stance or requesting Ryuji turn around like she probably should have, the brunette scaled the obstacle with relative ease, only being cautious of her skirt as she managed over the top and dropped onto the small shed. Dusting off, she smiled at her gaping date. “I’m sorry, was I supposed to wait for you?”

It took a few seconds for the words to permeate the haze in Ryuji’s head. “Oh! N-Nah, it’s cool! I…just…damn, girl.”

Makoto playfully rolled her eyes. “C’mon.” With the grace of a disciplined body she dismounted from the shed, landing with a soft crunch of underfoot rock. While Ryuji eyed up his path over the fence, she sized up the second one. “Ok, so this will be harder but I think we can-“

Words ceased as sensitive ears picked up heavy, ragged breath from behind. Makoto laughed. “What’s the matter, Ryuji? You that out of breath from scaling the fence?” Then she heard the metallic shake of the chain link compensating for Ryuji’s speed and weight. Her smile evaporated. “R-Ryuji?”

“Ah, dammit, c’mon jacket-yeah?” he answered as he struggled to free his school uniform from a particularly jagged piece of metal.

“Did you…just get over here?”

“Yeah…grrr, dammit! Why d’ya ask?”

“Th-Then…who’s…breathing…behind me?” Both their stomachs dropped at the query. Hot panting huffs drew closer to Makoto, rhythmic clicks against cement following them. As the source approached, the rough breaths transformed into warning growls. Eyes wide in fear, Makoto slowly turned to face her stalker. She was met with a wide muzzle, dark eyes, cropped ears and bared teeth; all belonging to an alley-kept guard dog.

“Shit! Makoto!” Ryuji yelled, his voice serious and clenched. “GET OUT OF THERE!”

When given a strong recommendation like that, the student council president listened. Power gathered in her legs and she dashed towards the secondary fence, canine hot on her trail. She leapt at the partition, praying she was high enough to keep out of reach of sharp teeth and claws. She barely scrambled up in time to avoid a nip to her foot. “Aah! I..I can’t!” Whether it was from fear or the lack of running space, Makoto found herself drained, devoid of energy, unable to climb the rest of the way to safety. And her grip was weakening by the second. “HELP!”

“HEY! MUTT!” Trapped brunette and dog together turned back towards the center of the pen. Ryuji stood there, slightly torn jacket held out in a fashion reminiscent of a matador facing off against a bull. His brow was pulled harshly in a serious, angry scowl. “How ‘bout you leave the pretty girl alone and come play with me instead.” His voice was deep, authoritative, a tone Makoto had only heard in their darkest hours of infiltrations. Ryuji was pissed yet still in control of himself.

“Ryuji! What are you-!”

“Can you climb while I keep him busy?”

“Y-Yes, I think I can manage.”

“Good, do it. I’ll be fine. GO!”

Immediately Makoto’s muscles and joints flared into action and she clambered up the remaining fence. This merited the canine’s attention but Ryuji won it back with a snap of his school jacket. “HEY! I told you to leave my girl alone,” he growled. Once shaky legs hit safe ground, Makoto snapped her head around and watched, worried and frightened. Angered by the intrusion of his home as well as the disturbance from his nap, the guard dog stared down Ryuji, snarled and charged. Surprisingly fast on his feet for someone with an old leg injury, Ryuji dodged, using his jacket to distract and confuse the domesticated beast. For a few passes, this strategy worked, until powerful jaws chomped down on the flailing article.

“SHIT! HEY! DROP IT!” Ryuji shouted as he tried to wrestle his property away from the snuffling animal.

“Forget the jacket! Just run! There’s a fire escape ladder over there!” Makoto pointed at the far wall. “You should be able to reach it and use it to get out!”

“Oh hey thanks, Makoto!” Ryuji grinned before one last determined tug pushed the coat fabric to its limits, fibers shredding in the dogs jowls, majority of it retreating into Ryuji’s arms. “Play time’s over!” Quick dash, jump and hoist plucked Ryuji from the chain link battle arena and kicked him to the safety of the remaining alleyway on the greener side of the fence. He lay on his back, eyes blinking up at gray clouds and towering brick walls. Until Makoto rushed to his side; then she was the only view he noticed.

“Ryuji! Oh my God, are you alright?!” The concern that wrinkled her brow made him smile in his exhausted daze.

“Yeeeaaah, I’m fine. Just…need a minute.” Suddenly he shot up to a sitting position, fret stressing his features. “What about you!? He didn’t get you, did he?! You’re not hurt, right?!”

Makoto waved her hands in a negative motion. “No, I’m fine thanks to you.”

Ryuji’s eyes shut as he heaved a heavy sigh of relief. “Thank God.” After a stretch, he rose to his feet, expression pained. “Sorry, Makoto. If I knew, I wouldn’t a suggested the shortcut.”

“Don’t worry about it. I know you wouldn’t purposely put us in harm’s way like that.” She could see the knife twist in Ryuji’s chest. Hurriedly she tried to salvage her statement. “I mean! You didn’t know! It wasn’t your fault.” She paused for a moment. “Ryuji…did you go in there without an escape plan for yourself?”

“Well, yeah, I had to. You were in trouble! So I just reacted and figured I’d find a way out for myself after. Worse came to worse, I thought I’d climb as fast as I could and hope he didn’t get a chunk of my ass on the way out,” Ryuji laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“That was incredibly irresponsible of you…yet…it’s very much a “you” plan, isn’t it?” she chuckled softly and gave him a sweet kiss to the cheek. “Thank you, Ryuji. I owe you.”

The blonde’s face brightened, bright smile and pink cheeks. “Don’t worry about it! Was my pleasure gettin’ to be the knight in shinin’ armor for ya! Oh hey! I see the ramen shop from here! Leggo,” he suggested as he got to his feet. His momentum halted when he felt an arm hook into the crook of his own. “H-Hey.” Her smile was both reassuring and knee-weakening.

“You certainly fit the part, don’t you? Besides, I have to admit, that little adventure was kind of a rush and fun in retrospect,” she turned back to the dog, less intimidating on the other side of the linked metal. It chuffed as it headed back towards its dog house to resume its slumber. “Certainly worked up my appetite. I think we earned our bowls, don’t you?”

Ryuji’s cheeks hurt from his grin. “Hell yeah!”

The following chunk of their evening went much smoother. Ogikubo’s line had barely started, forcing them to wait only a few minutes before two seats opened. Ryuji ordered the day’s special bowl with gusto. Makoto barely looked at the menu before requested a large beef bowl. Not only was Ryuji surprised by the order (considering most girls at school chattered away about only ordering lighter meals when on dates), it gave him a sense of relief. Either Makoto was comfortable enough with him to be herself or she never had the intention to change to begin with. Regardless of reason, it made him fall a little harder.

Conversation between the couple stayed lively throughout their meal. School, hobbies, Aikido training, quality of the food, their canine run in; they completely lost track of time and enjoyed each other’s company. Somewhere amidst a discussion about the track team, Makoto felt her phone rumble. She fetched it from her skirt pocket and grazed over the screen.

“Oh, oops,” she chuckled quietly.

“Wassup?” Ryuji asked as he tried to peek over her shoulder, curious what hailed her attention.

“It’s the girls. Looks like I missed a few messages from them,” Makoto explained. Her eyes scanned the backlit screen.

F: Makoto! Who was it?!

A: Yeah, thought we’d hear from you by now!

H: Are you okay, Mako-chan?

M: Apologies for worrying you all. I’m alright.

H: Thank goodness!

F: Great! Now that we got that out of the way WHO’S THE GUY?! WAS I RIGHT?! IT WAS THAT RIDICULOUS INARI, WASN’T IT?

A: Totally not! I bet it was our fearless leader!

H: I don’t know, I still think it was Akechi-kun.

“Are they serious right now?!” Ryuji’s exclamation melted into a defeated whine. “Those guys? Not me at all?”

H: Or Ryuji!

“ _Thank_ you, Haru. Jeez.”

Makoto planned her fingers’ next trail over the smartphone keys. As she began to type a somewhat simplistic answer in regards to her mystery man, Ryuji swiped the tech from her hands. “Hey! What are you doing?” Her brow dipped in confusion as he erased her message.

“C’mon Makoto, you know what they say,” he opened the camera app and wrapped his arm around Makoto’s shoulders, pulling them closer together. His grin was wide. “A picture’s worth a thousand words.”

_CLICK_

…

…

…

F: WHAT?!

A: NO WAY!

H: YAAAAY! GO RYUJI! Also that picture is super cute! <3 You should frame it!

F: I’M STILL NOT OVER THE INITIAL SHOCK AND HARU IS TALKING ABOUT FRAMING PICTURES OTL

H: But it IS super cute! Look at them smile! Ooo, is that Ogikubo?

F: THAT’S NOT THE POINT! >.<

A: Haru…what even.

M: If you ladies will excuse us, we got a date to enjoy, aight?

A: Ryuji! Get off Makoto’s phone! That’s an invasion of both privacy and girl talk!

F: RECORD THE BUTT-KICING PLZ MAKOTO!

M: Relax you two. I let Ryuji type that and he gave my phone right back. Also thank you, Haru. I’ll consider the frame idea. It is quite a flattering picture of us and would serve as a nice memento to the occasion.

A: Alright, well at least we know no matter what, you’re safe with him.

M: You have no idea.

F: ?!

A: Deets later, okay?! We need to know how this all unfolded!

H: I’m not sure what “deets” are, but yes please tell us the story afterwards! Enjoy you two!

F: Oh Haru…you’re so pretty.

H: Thank you!

F: ….YW

“Wow…that was special,” Ryuji joked as he slurped down another helping of noodles pinched between his chopsticks.

“You should’ve seen the chaos earlier when I asked them for advice on the whole situation,” Makoto sighed. She tucked her phone away, content to leave it be for the remainder of the night.

Her date remained silent for at tick, poking a piece of roast pork in his bowl. “Nobody really thought it was me ‘cept Haru, right?”

“Unfortunately. But Haru and I agreed just because it was more fitting and logical for it to be one of the others, we couldn’t count you out by any means.”

“Well, thanks for believin’ it coulda been me,” he smiled softly. “Feels good to know there are people who see more than some hair-dyed punk loud mouth when they look at me. Especially…if one of ‘em is you.” The admittance caused Ryuji to blush. Makoto giggled quietly at the new shade of his features. Bowls emptied and stomachs full, the couple vacated their seats and strolled back out to the sidewalk. They were greeted by a steady flow of rain drops. “Ah shit, you kiddin’ me?! Damn, luck just ain’t on my side,” Ryuji complained.

“It’s not _awful_ at least. We can probably-what?” Makoto’s anti-rain strategy was interrupted by a partly tattered school uniform jacket being draped over her head and shoulders. Her hands instinctively supported the coat to make a tent, despite her subtle confusion. Ryuji appeared from beyond the confines of the fabric, a silly grin on his face. Hat had to be the twentieth one since they reach Ogikubo.

“Stay under there, alright? Can’t have Miss. Prez getting’ sick!” His voice faltered. “Plus I think your sister would destroy me if I brought you home soaked.”

“Thank you…Ryuji,” Makoto stammered, taken aback by yet another gentlemanly gesture. The inside of the jacket held his scent; a mix of fresh laundry and sandalwood. It was familiar and calming to her.

“Alright, let’s get to the train! Uh…the regular way haha, no more dogs for today,” he joked as he started towards the station. Makoto followed but within her first steps, she was bumped and jostled by the unforgiving pedestrian current on the sidewalk.

“Ah…Ryuji?”

“Hey, you alright? You’re kinda walkin’ all over the place.”

“Yes, I think it’s my lack of peripheral vision. It’s difficult to stay straight,” she estimated.

“Hmm, then we just gotta keep you on track. Now how we gonna…do…that?” Ryuji’s words and train of thought screeched to a drawn out halt like a subway train arriving at its next stop.  His wide gaze flicked down to the cause; slender fingers interlaced with his thicker ones. Makoto’s faced peeked out from under his jacket, glistening with trickles of rain, slightly pinker than before and beautiful as ever. Was also pretty sure his heart stopped.

“If…If this works for you, it would probably be our best bet to keep me out of the way…and the gutter.”

“Y-Y-Yeah, this’ll work.”

Hands locked together, they strolled to the train. Occasional glances and giggles were exchanged at points between conversations, the blond paying no mind to rain pelting him. There were much more pressing matters at hand; mainly her. Ryuji was thoroughly soaked by the time they arrived at the station. Makoto fretted over him, offering to run for paper towels from the bathroom but he assured her she didn’t need to go through the trouble; it was worth getting wet if she was still dry. Train arriving shortly after, they continued their wide range of topics, laughing and smiling, even when they debated on the best uses for study hall. Doesn’t take a genius who was for actually reviewing school subjects and who was all about manga and naptime.

Roughly an hour later, they were almost at Makoto’s door. The rain had thankfully stopped and the sky was dark with the arrival of night. Streetlamps illuminated the glisten of sidewalk puddles and beads of nervous sweat clinging to Ryuji’s hairline. Had he not hidden his hands in his mangled jacket, his palms would have shone just as much. Closure of their date meant the offer of a second date. Acceptance or rejection. Maybe a goodnight kiss. The very thought made him blush horribly. Sure dinner had gone well and Makoto had pressed her lips to his earlier (a moment he’d never forget) but he couldn’t help but fear that it was all a fluke. Or a formality and act of kindness or sympathy from the proper upperclassman. He didn’t want to believe she’d been just tolerating him, humoring his request for a date just so he didn’t feel like a complete loser, but the possibility nagged at him. Tore the guy apart inside. Just playing out the whole process in his head wrought heartache. Pain that was visible on his features.

“Hey, are you alright?” Makoto’s concerned query snapped Ryuji back to reality.

“Yeah! Sorry, mind was wanderin’ a little. Been an eventful day, ya know?” he excused with a crooked smile.

“I believe I do,” she smiled back. Ryuji’s heart fluttered. “As long as you’re okay.” A few building facades passed them by before Makoto stopped at one particularly welcoming front door. “Well, this is me,” she announced. She turned to face her companion and evaluated his expression and mannerisms as he stumbled through the final stretch of their evening.

“Oh wow, already? Damn, heheh, thought we had-mm, never mind. I’m sure you’re exhausted as I am. All the nerves and wonderin’ train ride, dinner, the damn rain…impromptu run. S-Sorry again about the whole mess with the dog and fence fiasco. Swear I didn’t know,” he apologized. He looked almost ashamed of the unforeseeable oversight. She graciously dismissed his worry before letting him continue. “No matter what, I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Makoto. Took us a bit to open up but open we did…damn, it was freakin’ awesome! You’re just….so amazin’. You showed me even more sides of you that just made me like ya even more. And I hope…I hope I showed you stuff about me that you like t-too.” During his emotional speech, Ryuji had unknowingly collected Makoto’s hands into his. Luckily he instinctively wiped them on his pant legs first so they weren’t a sweaty mess. “S-So I g-guess this is w-when I ask…if you’d be interested in,” Ryuji swallowed hard, “d-date number two?”

Heart pounding in his chest, ears and throat, Ryuji watched Makoto’s reaction carefully to the suggestion of another one-on-one. He tried again in vain to swallow the lump choking him slowly to death while his dream girl decided their fate. Would they remain just friends? Or would she be willing to further explore the possibility that they could become more? It was maddening trying to read her feelings on the matter. So much so, Ryuji’s mouth struck up again, tone shaky at best. “Damn, girl, your poker face is freakin’ killin’ me,” he laughed weakly. “Listen, I’d understand if you didn’t want to but I just need to…what? Are you… _laughing_?”

Indeed Makoto was chuckling. “I’m sorry, Ryuji. I know you try to relieve mounting pressure by rambling and I couldn’t help but let it hit one more time.”

“Damn…. _savage_ ,” he breathed quietly, eyes averted.

“But, do you know what I learned about you today?” she asked lightly. Her fingers pressed to Ryuji’s jawline, demanding he return his gaze to her. Crimson was soft, inviting, promising. “I learned you can be much more emotional, caring and even polite and gentlemanly, than most people care to give you credit for.” They smiled. His was dreamy and lopsided. “And…I also learned that those are the kind of things I like. Along with your sense of humor and boundless enthusiasm,” she added with a little snicker. “That all being said,” she paused. She could hear Ryuji stop breathing. “I would love to go on a second date with you.”

The stunned underclassman nearly fell into the bushes behind him. His grip on her hands tightened. “Y-You serious?! You’ll really go out with me again?!”

“Yes, I will,” she grinned.

“Freakin’ YES!” he shouted in victory. The vocal boom echoed off the quiet brick and siding of the neighborhood. Makoto hushed him with a laugh. He quieted himself. “Ah shit, sorry, I just…I’m so _excited_!” He was almost squealing from the incredible change of luck. “Alright, I’ll start plannin’ when I get home an’ I’ll call ya tomorrow!” he chirped, turning heel and heading away from the door, mind focused on his newest task.

Makoto considered stopping him but let the scene play out. Instead, she shook her head to herself until she heard a resounding “OH SHIT! WAIT!” from her date. Footsteps hurried across concrete back to her door. Hands caught in his once more, she felt lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss, innocent eagerness behind it. But there was a retreat far too soon for her liking. “Slow down a minute,” she growled as she kept her grasp tight on his hands and yanked him back with more power than she intended.

“Whoa! Mako-mmm!”

The couple collided, their momentum forcing them into the front door with a quiet thud. Unaffected, Makoto reinitiated their goodbye kiss. This one grew more passionate as seconds ticked by. Ryuji pulled Makoto closer by her waist. Greedy arms wrapped around his neck. A tentative swipe from a courageous tongue convinced the other to further push the boundaries of the kiss. Each allowed a content moan to shake their chests.

Satisfied, they slowly parted, their lips pursed in an attempt to stay connected as long as possible. Eyes fluttered open, and they both smiled. “That’s better,” Makoto whispered.

“Y-Yeah, definitely,” Ryuji sighed in blissful agreement.

Once more she delivered a peck to Ryuji’s lips, “Good night, Ryuji. Thank you, for everything.”

“G’night Makoto, thank you too, for givin’ me a chance,” he breathed, pressing his forehead to hers before starting his light-footed journey home, walking on the air of cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS WAS ALMOST 5K WORDS. HOLY CRAP. 
> 
> These two bring out the most in me. Precious babus.


End file.
